Hermanos
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Hermanos, eso eran ellos aunque no tuvieran los mismos genes... pero comparten los mismos lazos.


**Aviso: Metalicana aparecerá como mujer, desconozco que género tenga pero la pondré de este modo ya que se requiere para la historia.**

 _ **-Flashback.**_

 _ **-**_ **Presente.**

* * *

Suspiró por séptima vez, a pesar de que casi a diario pasaba por lo mismo no podía evitarlo, es solo que no entendía porque siempre ocurría lo mismo. Cruzó los brazos molesta, y de reojo miraba a su hijo, él al notar la acción, la miró molesto.

-¿Qué me ves?-preguntó Gajeel de mala gana, ya veía venir lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Nada-contestó su mamá, removió su corto cabello negro y se colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja; la verdad era de que ya no había la necesidad de regañarlo por los problemas en los que se metía a diario, ya fuera con sus compañeros o con sus profesores.

El moreno, al ver que su madre no pensaba reprenderlo, volteo la cabeza a dirección contraria y bufó molesto para luego chasquear la lengua.

-Oh, señora Metalicana,-dijo el director saliendo de su oficina-pase por favor.

-Gracias-intentó sonreír mientras se levantaba de su asiento-¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Me gustaría decir que la cité por el buen comportamiento de su hijo pero es todo lo contrario-el comentario del hombre incrementó el malestar del ojirubí-, golpeó a unos estudiantes y durante la pelea daño propiedad de la escuela.

La señora al escuchar aquello se sorprendió, a pesar de que a menudo iba ahí le asombró escuchar, por primera vez, que dañaba propiedad ajena, normalmente solo eran riñas con los demás estudiantes, por eso se descolocó al escuchar eso. Volteo a verlo, no podía creer que hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

-Acabemos de una vez-respondió cansada la mamá del pelinegro.

Antes de entrar al despacho del director, ella lo miró seria.

-Quédate aquí, es una orden-sentenció.

No quedando de otra, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento, escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

No entendía porque su mamá se esforzaba en ir a cada citatorio que le mandaban los maestros, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que tratar con esos asuntos, por ejemplo ir al trabajo o cuidar de su hija… bueno, hijastra.

* * *

 _La infancia de Gajeel desde el principio fue dura, él nunca pudo comportarse como los demás niños de su edad, ¿el motivo?, su padre._

 _El maldito maltrataba a su madre y a él, cuando volvía a la casa lo primero que le decía su mamá era que se escondiera y no saliera hasta que ella le dijera que podía hacerlo pero aunque lo hiciera, su padre siempre lograba encontrarlo. Todos los días eran un infierno, cuando regresaba del trabajo, la mayoría de la veces encolerizado sin razón aparente los insultaba y culpaba a él y a su mamá de su fracaso, de no poder llevar la vida que deseaba y en ocasiones, hasta los golpeaba._

 _Él con la edad de tan solo cinco años aprendió a no confiar en ningún hombre, y su madre que aún era joven, decidió que debían de marcharse de ahí cuanto antes; así que un día, mientras su papá trabajaba, tomó todo lo necesario, lo guardó en una maleta y se llevó a Gajeel de ahí prometiéndole que todo iba a mejorar para ellos ahora._

 _Y tiempo después su mamá conoció a alguien._

 _No era para sorprenderse, su mamá aún era joven y era atractiva, era de cabello negro, ojos rubí como él y piel ligeramente bronceada._

 _Un día, con la intención de presentárselo a su hijo, lo llevó con ella a su cita, esperaron sentados en la mesa de un restaurante mientras la pareja de ella llegaba; el pequeño de ojos carmesí veía atento quien entraba por la puerta hasta que un señor alto, con bigote y cabellos azules llamó su atención, veía como se acercaba a ellos y frunció su ceño desconfiado._

 _-Hola-le sonrió el desconocido a su madre, lo cual lo irritó un poco._

 _-Hola John-se levantó de su lugar y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Jaja, tranquila-contestó el mencionado._

 _El ambiente era agradable hasta que escuchaban como Gajeel gruñía, decidieron tomar asiento y proseguir con lo que tenían planeado._

 _-Hijo-decía Metalicana-él es John, lo conocí un día en mi trabajo-explicaba-, saluda._

 _-Hola-saludó de mala gana._

 _-¡Gajeel!-exclamó apenada su madre-, te pido lo perdones, ya sabes lo de su comportamiento._

 _-No importa-contestó amable-, cualquier niño se vuelve así por la falta de un padre._

 _Al decir eso, Gajeel lo miró sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía que no tenía papá?_

 _-¿Tu como sabes que no tengo papá?-preguntó molesto._

 _John lo miró._

 _-Tu mamá me ha contado todo por lo que han pasado-respondió._

 _-¿Mamá?-giró la cabeza para verla, como pidiéndole una explicación._

 _-Verás hijo, los adultos cuando comenzamos a salir tenemos que contarnos todo y más cuando…-se detuvo, no sabía cómo continuar, miró al peliazul como ruta de escape._

 _Él captó la indirecta._

 _-Gajeel-comenzó a decir el hombre-, tu madre es una mujer maravillosa y precisamente por eso es que le he pedido que se case conmigo._

 _El niño se quedó helado al escucharlo, parpadeó perplejo. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que se marcharon de casa y por lo mismo su madre podía rehacer su vida con quién quisiera pero se preguntaba ¿lo incluiría en ella?_

 _El mayor lo miraba comprensivo, entendía el temor del niño, tomó la mano del menor con las suyas para transmitirle confianza._

 _-Tu mamá y tu vendrán a vivir a mi casa, además…-sonrió- hay alguien a quién quiero presentarte._

 _El pelinegro volteó a ver confundido a su madre, ella lo miraba con pequeñas lágrimas mientras sonreía, la mujer asintió con la cabeza y acarició el cabello de su hijo en gesto amoroso._

* * *

 _-Ya llegamos-avisó Metalicana dejando las maletas en el piso._

 _El pequeño Redfox miraba la casa sorprendido, era grande y muy bonita, John se acercó y los saludó._

 _-Bienvenidos-les dijo, dirigió su vista a Gajeel-, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien-y se lo llevó de ahí, seguido de la mamá del ojirubí._

 _Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a un cuarto, entraron y ahí vio a una niña con alrededor de cinco años, ella tenía la piel blanca, su cabello era azul como el de John pero era ondulado y tenía los ojos de un azul oscuro, al ver al niño ella corrió detrás de John intentando esconderse._

 _-Tranquila Juvia-intentó calmarla-, él es Gajeel._

 _-Gajeel, ella es Juvia, hija de John-se agachó su mamá para estar a su altura-, ahora tienes una hermanita._

 _El moreno arqueó una ceja, intentaba procesar la información, Juvia, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido detrás de su padre, se acercó dudosa a él._

 _-H-Hola Gajeel-kun-saludó nerviosa con la mirada clavada en el piso y sonrojada._

 _-Hola-le devolvió el saludo._

 _Los adultos observaban la escena conmovidos._

 _-Es hora de comer-dijo John._

 _-Tienes razón._

 _-Juvia, Gajeel, vamos a comer-dijo la morena, cargó a Juvia y con la otra mano cogió la de su hijo y se dirigieron al piso de abajo a comer._

* * *

Gajeel miraba aburrido como las manecillas del reloj se movían, agarró su mochila y de ella sacó un par de audífonos y su celular, se acomodó los auriculares y se dispuso a escuchar música mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

 _La vida en familia cambio radicalmente desde el punto de vista de Gajeel._

 _Nunca había visto tan feliz a su madre, antes de casarse con John ella no había sido tan alegre, su mamá antes de conocerlo intentaba se fuerte por él cuando vivían aun con el desgraciado de su papá biológico y cuando trabajaba incluso doble turno para ser capaz de mantenerlo después de escapar de casa. Si bien la felicidad si la merecía su mamá después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo por ambos, él aún le costaba adaptarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida._

 _Había estado acostumbrado a los maltratos por parte de su padre por lo que le resultaba extraño que John lo tratara como si fuese su hijo, incluso en la primera navidad que pasaron juntos le resulto increíble que el nuevo esposo de su madre le hubiera comprado muchos regalos._

 _-Te los mereces Gajeel-le había dicho John mientras sonreía._

 _Juvia se acercó curiosa a ver el primer regalo que desenvolvió su nuevo hermano, era un dragón de juguete, la peliazul sonrió al verlo, al contrario del ojirubí que, apretando un poco el juguete con sus manos, agachó su cabeza._

 _-Gracias-susurró pero los mayores lo escucharon como si lo hubiera dicho fuerte y claro._

 _Después de eso su mamá hizo que se tomaran una foto todos juntos frente al árbol de navidad._

 _Otro festejo que había cambiado para el pequeño niño fue su cumpleaños._

 _Por primera vez, al cumplir nueve años, en su cumpleaños pudo disfrutar de un pastel._

 _-Pide un deseo y apaga las velas-habló su mamá emocionada mientras lo grababa con una cámara de video._

 _El Redfox miro arqueando una ceja al pastel._

 _El de cabellos azules se acercó a él y puso sus manos en los hombros del menor._

 _-Puedes pedir lo que sea ¿entendido?-le sonrió comprensivo._

 _Gajeel tenía su mirada fija en el pastel y después de meditarlo un rato, por fin apago las velas._

 _Con respecto a su trato hacia su hermanastra Juvia, el pelinegro le era indiferente, después de todo no tenían conexión sanguínea por lo que no sentía obligatorio interactuar con la pequeña de ojos azules, aunque ella si lo buscaba para jugar o simplemente hablar de trivialidades pero el niño de mirada carmesí sin darle importancia a los esfuerzos de la menor por convivir con él solo se daba la vuelta y la ignoraba._

 _Uno de esos tantos días, a su pequeña hermana se le ocurrió algo._

 _-Gajeel-kun-se acercó la niña con timidez._

 _-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto él apartando su mirada del televisor para poder verla._

 _-Juvia se preguntaba si Gajeel-kun quería jugar con ella-juntó las puntas de sus zapatos mientras tenía las manos a su espalda._

 _El mayor la miró unos segundos pero luego apartó su mirada._

 _-No quiero-contesto-, no pienso jugar a las muñecas contigo._

 _-Pero no será con las muñecas-se apresuró a decir ella-, es algo más divertido.-aseguró._

 _Eso consiguió picar la curiosidad del Redfox._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?-cuestiono burlón._

 _-A esto-dijo la Loxar mientras le arrojaba al otro unos hielos que tuvo escondidos todo ese tiempo._

 _-¿Pero qué…?-alcanzo a articular para después intentar escapar del ataque de la menor._

 _Juvia le aventaba hielos como si en verdad fuera divertido, claro que le parecía si se tomaba en cuenta que no era ella quien recibía el frio y duro impacto de los cubos de hielo._

 _El de cabellos oscuros corría y desde atrás ella lo perseguía y continuaba arrojándole hielo; el cual quedaba en el suelo quedando el riesgo de poder resbalarse, corrían en círculos en la sala, el niño, concentrado en huir de su hermanastra, no se fijó por donde iba y piso accidentalmente un hielo a medio derretir provocando que resbalara y se golpeara estrepitosamente con la mesita que había frente al sofá._

 _El sonido que hizo al golpearse hizo que Juvia se detuviera en seco, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados acercarse._

 _-¿Qué paso aquí?-llegaron corriendo Metalicana y John._

 _Al ver a Juvia, esta les señalo a Gajeel y se preocuparon al verlo sentado en el suelo quejándose._

 _-Gajeel-kun se golpeó en la cabeza-habló la niña._

 _-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa, tonta?-gritó molesto._

 _-¡Gajeel!-esta vez se enojó la mujer-, ¡discúlpate con tu hermana en este instante!-ordenó._

 _El menor se levantó del suelo y con la cabeza gacha evitaba que le pudieran ver la cara._

 _-¡Ella no es mi hermana y nunca lo será!-vocifero con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados-y además-señalo a la niña peliazul-, es una gran tonta y por eso y otras cosas la odio!_

 _Al escuchar las palabras hirientes de él, la pequeña Loxar comenzó a hacer pucheros anunciando que lloraría, no paso mucho tiempo para que ella estallara en llanto y se fuera corriendo a su habitación. Los adultos vieron cómo se fue la pequeña y después miraron al otro niño, éste al sentir las miradas sobre él, chasqueó la lengua._

 _-Yo me largo-avisó y se fue también a su habitación._

 _Abrió la puerta y luego la cerró con fuerza, se aventó a su cama y se cubrió con las sabanas para que la luz del exterior no lo molestara, no paso mucho tiempo ahí solo ya que escucho como alguien abría la puerta y entraba a su cuarto, sintió como esa persona se sentaba a un lado suyo en la cama, no sabía quién era ya que su cobija se lo impedía ver pero creía saber quién podía ser._

 _-¿Qué quieres John?-dijo casi escupiendo la pregunta._

 _-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-escuchó que decía._

 _-Mi mamá hubiera entrado gritando-se hizo en un ovillo._

 _-Cierto, ella es así-contestó divertido._

 _-¿Dónde está ella?-cuestionó intentando no sonar interesado en su paradero pero no resultó ya que el hombre de bigote noto un tono de voz tímido._

 _-Esta con Juvia, intenta calmarla-explicó._

 _Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, el de irises rojos solo quería que lo dejaran en paz pero por lo visto no se lo harían tan fácil._

 _-Gajeel-John le quitó la cobija de encima lentamente-, ¿Por qué no te agrada Juvia?_

 _-Porque es una completa tonta-contestó un poco infantil, sentía que sus mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza de sentirse intimidado por la mirada del mayor- y además es rara al hablar-agregó._

 _-¿Solo por eso?_

 _-Sí-asintió como si estuviera en lo correcto._

 _-Juvia no tiene la culpa de ser así ¿sabes?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-volteo a verlo._

 _-Yo soy viudo Gajeel, eso quiere decir que perdí a mi esposa. La mamá de Juvia era frágil de salud por lo que un embarazo implicaba un gran riesgo para su cuerpo, a ella no le importo eso, ella quería ser madre con todo su corazón, así que al enterarse que sería mamá estuvo dispuesta a dejar de hacer las cosas que le gustaban con tal de que Juvia naciera sana, durante todo su embarazo no pudo levantarse de su cama y las ultimas semanas tuvo que ser internada en el hospital. Y el día que la tuvo entre sus brazos, lloró de felicidad, creía que todo había valido la pena pero…-hizo una pausa, el menor notó que sus ojos perdían el brillo que usualmente tenían- desgraciadamente enfermó; ambos sabíamos que le quedaba poco tiempo así que ella aprovechó ese tiempo para poder estar con su hija. Después murió, Gajeel, a pesar de eso ella nunca se alejó de Juvia, no hubo un día en el que no tuviera su hija a su lado, ¿sabes porque? Porque la amaba._

 _El niño de cabello azabache miraba el piso, esperaba a que el adulto terminara de una vez para que ya lo dejara solo._

 _-A Juvia no le fue fácil crecer sin una madre, todos los días en el pre-escolar veía como sus compañeros tenían un papá y una mamá por lo que pensó que ella era rara, se apartó y comenzó a hablar en tercera persona, creó que parte de eso fue culpa mía ya que yo solo tuve que criarla y no lo hice bien pero a lo que voy Gajeel-hizo énfasis en su nombre- es que tanto para Juvia, como para ti, fue difícil crecer, para ella sin una madre que la cuidara, y para ti sin tener un padre que te quisiera-el menor al escuchar eso se sorprendió y lo observó perplejo._

 _John se dio cuenta de que tocó una fibra sensible en él, por lo que era recomendable acabar con la conversación pronto._

 _-Gajeel, ahora somos una familia y aunque yo no sea tu verdadero padre, ten por seguro que te quiero como si lo fuera. Y lo mismo va por Juvia, ella te quiere, te ve como su hermano mayor. Es normal que se meta en problemas por ser tan tímida y por eso te pido de favor-posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Gajeel- que cuides de tu hermanita. Bueno, te dejo solo._

 _El hombre se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación tranquilamente dejando solo y pensativo a Gajeel._

 _El niño se quedó ahí quieto pensando en lo que le había contado John, bufó molesto, no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas pero en contra de sí mismo, y todo pensamiento suyo, se paró rápidamente y apresurado salió de su cuarto, con paso veloz y resonando sus pisadas, se dirigió al otro extremo del pasillo, se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada escuchaba unos susurros y a la niña hipando a causa del llanto, hizo una mueca con la boca y abrió la puerta, al abrirla por completo vio a su mamá abrazando a la peliazul, la mujer al verlo frunció el ceño pero luego miró a la menor, le dijo algo que él no entendió, depositó un beso en la frente de la pequeña y se fue de ahí dejándolos solos._

 _La de irises azules al verlo, de inmediato, se dirigió hacia sus juguetes y comenzó a jugar con ellos en un intento de ignorar al otro; el pelinegro suspiró cansado, y refunfuñando un poco, se sentó en el suelo junto a la peliazul, la incomodidad de ella se notaba, no parecía enojada o asustada, solo incómoda, Gajeel se rascó la cabeza y volteó a ver a Juvia._

 _-O-Oye Juvia-habló dudoso al principio, ella lo miró de reojo-quiero pedirte perdón-susurró avergonzado, nunca se había disculpado con nadie así que eso era nuevo para él._

 _-¿Qué dijiste Gajeel-kun?-preguntó Juvia observándolo._

 _-Quiero decir que- acortó la distancia quitando la casa de muñecas que usó de barrera entre ellos Juvia y sentándose más cerca-me perdones-apartó la mirada-, lo siento si te hice llorar, tú solo querías jugar y yo solo te dije cosas feas._

 _Vio a Juvia y ella parecía pensar algo mientras estrujaba nerviosa contra su pecho un peluche de conejo, luego de unos segundos, los más bochornosos para él, ella sonrió y le tomo la mano._

 _-Juvia te perdona, Gajeel-niisan._

 _-No me digas así-replicó molesto y avergonzado-, dime como siempre lo haces tonta._

 _-Está bien, Gajeel-kun-sonrió tímida._

 _-¿Q-Quieres ver la tele conmigo?-preguntó sin verla, estaba sonrojado._

 _Ella asintió feliz._

 _-¡Sí!-respondió, se lo llevó corriendo a la sala, una vez ahí encendieron la televisión y se acostaron en el piso mientras veían una caricatura. La felicidad de la pequeña Juvia se notaba ya que tarareaba, aunque no muy fuerte como para molestar a su acompañante._

 _Después de quince minutos bajaron por las escaleras sus papás y se sorprendieron al verlos juntos mirando la televisión, nunca los habían visto compartir momentos así ni siquiera en fiestas; eso era un gran paso para ambos infantes._

 _Metalicana apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de John, sonrieron conmovidos por aquella escena y como no querían arruinarla, se dispusieron a observar en silencio a sus hijos._

* * *

Despertó de pronto sobresaltado, aún con los audífonos puestos y escuchando música no se dio cuenta cuando fue que se quedó dormido ahí sentado. Estiró los brazos y escuchó como tronaban sus hombros al hacerlo, se removió en su asiento y dirigió la vista hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

John… hace tanto tiempo que había pasado eso que no se imaginaba la razón por la que soñó lo ocurrido aquella vez.

Se cruzó de brazos y con semblante serio comenzó a recordar algunas de las tantas cosas que había hecho por ellos ése hombre: ayudó a su madre a conseguir el divorcio del desgraciado de su padre y le dieron una orden de restricción para que no se atreviera a acercarse a ellos dos, a pesar de haber sido un niño en aquél entonces le agradó, de sobremanera, saber que aquél hombre no le volvería hacer nada a su mamá ni a él.

John siempre demostró cuanto los quería, ya fuera con palabras o regalos, y siempre se demostró tranquilo y comprensivo cuando alguno de sus hijos se metía en problemas a propósito o no. Gajeel suspiró y miró el techo perdiendo así su vista en el color blanco que tenía, era una lástima que a pesar de que su padrastro había sido un buen hombre, la vida había sido injusta al hacerle aquello.

* * *

 _-¿Te gustó la película, Juvia-chan?-preguntó Metalicana a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos._

 _-Sí-asintió la menor mientras comía de las palomitas que habían comprado anteriormente._

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso pero es hora de que dejes a mamá descansar sus brazos-dijo John a su hija._

 _Los adultos se rieron al ver como se sonrojaba la niña, la mujer bajo a la menor y la cogió de la mano._

 _-¿Y tú que dices Gajeel?-preguntó el hombre de cabellos azules._

 _-No me quejo-respondió el ojirubí como si no le diera importancia._

 _Salieron del cine hacia la calle, iban caminando los cuatro tranquilamente._

 _-Vaya, ¿se supone que debo de sentirme halagado?-preguntó bromista John._

 _-Haz lo que quieras-respondió el menor mientras se acomodaba mejor su chamarra, estaba haciendo demasiado frío._

 _Durante la conversación se habían alejado unos metros del cine, ya casi llegaban a donde estaba su automóvil estacionado pero un hombre de cabello rojo los detuvo._

 _-¡Denme todo lo que tengan de valor, ahora!-les apuntó con una pistola._

 _Al escuchar eso, la peliazul abrazó asustada a Metalicana y ésta con un brazo intentaba acercarla aún más a ella en gesto protector y con su otra mano agarró la de su hijo para que no se moviera de su lugar._

 _El asaltante al ver que no sacaban nada se molestó._

 _-¿Acaso no escucharon? ¡Denme su dinero y joyas!-se acercó y dirigió su vista a uno de ellos en específico._

 _El arma de fuego ahora apuntaba a Juvia, quién al darse cuenta de ello comenzó a llorar; el otro menor al ver eso se enfureció y apretó tanto sus puños que sus nudillos casi se volvían blancos, iba a decir algo pero el peliazul se dio cuenta y se apresuró a hablar._

 _-Está bien-respondió tranquilo-, solo tranquilízate._

 _Sacó de su abrigo una billetera y se la extendió al otro sujeto, que se lo arrebató._

 _-¿Ves?, ahora puedes dejarnos ir-John levantó las manos en señal de paz pero el hombre de cabello rojo se negaba a irse._

 _-Quiero tus pendientes-ahora le apuntó a Metalicana._

 _-¿Qué?-cuestionó ella sin comprender._

 _-¡Olvídalo!, yo mismo los tomaré-alargó la mano hacia ella, que por la impresión no se movía, el hombre de cabellos azules actuó rápido y evitó que el ladrón tocará a su esposa._

 _Ambos hombres comenzaron a forcejear, las féminas solo lo veían pero Gajeel logró zafarse del agarre de su mamá para ir y ayudar a su papá, apenas iba a avanzar hacia ellos cuando se escuchó la detonación de un arma, todo se volvió silencio para luego ser roto por el cuerpo de John cayendo al piso, el asaltante al ver eso se fue corriendo; el menor iba ir tras él pero se detuvo el escuchar la voz asustada de su mamá._

 _-¡John! ¡John!-gritaba Metalicana-, oh por Dios, una ambulancia-dijo desesperada mientras sacaba un celular y marcaba un número._

* * *

 _-Se está haciendo todo lo que podemos, desgraciadamente perdió mucha sangre pero solo el tiempo dirá si se recuperará-comentó un doctor a la mujer de ojos rojos._

 _Después del disparo que John recibió, minutos después llegaron patrullas policías y una ambulancia, tanto los policías como los paramédicos le hacían preguntas a ellos tres que presenciaron aquello, Metalicana estaba a poco de sufrir una crisis nerviosa cuando por radio le comunicaron al policía que la estaba interrogando que atraparon al culpable, fueron a la delegación para confirmarlo y así lo hicieron, luego inmediatamente se dirigieron al hospital. Durante toda la noche estuvieron en la sala de espera, por el cansancio Juvia y Gajeel se quedaron dormidos en los asientos pero la mujer no había dormido ni un poco por estar esperando noticias sobre el estado de salud de su esposo._

 _Ahora que había hablado por fin con un médico se sentía menos ansiosa pero lo que quería era ver ya su pareja. Dirigió su mirada a sus hijos, se veían tan tranquilos que no tenía la fuerza para despertarlos; se sentó junto a ellos y se dedicó a observarlos hasta que despertaron._

 _-Awww-bostezó Juvia y luego se talló un ojo._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Gajeel aún sin abrir los ojos._

 _-En el hospital-respondió Metalicana, ella tenía la cara seria pero para no preocupar a sus hijos sonrió-,deben de tener hambre ¿cierto?, ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer cerca y volvemos para visitar a su padre?-sugirió intentando fingir emoción._

 _La peliazul de inmediato aceptó pero el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer su madre._

" _Como siempre haciéndote la fuerte" pensó él._

 _Se fueron de ahí y en un restaurante familiar comieron panqueques, los menores comían mucho pero la mujer de cabello azabache los veía simplemente, no tenía ganas de comer sabiendo del estado de salud de su pareja y solo se limitaba a tomar un café para mantenerse despierta._

 _-¿No vas a comer mamá?-preguntó la niña._

 _-No, coman ustedes, no tengo hambre-se apresuró en responder mientras que sus dedos jugaban con la taza de café entre sus manos._

 _El de irises rojos la miraba de reojo y molesto continuó comiendo._

 _Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron de ahí y se dirigieron al hospital justo a tiempo a la hora de vistas; pasaron al cuarto donde estaba John y lo vieron acostado en su cama, éste al verlos intentó levantarse pero Metalicana se lo impidió._

 _-No debes de levantarte-le riñó._

 _-Lo siento, solo quería saludar a mi familia-comenzó a reír pero luego hizo un gesto de dolor._

 _-No tenías que hacerlo-dijo la mujer con la voz quebrada cambiando drásticamente el ambiente-, no tuviste porque haberte arriesgado._

 _-Si tenía porque, no iba a permitir que tocaran a mi familia-explicó John tranquilo._

 _-Pero ahora por mi culpa estás…-se cubrió la boca siendo incapaz de terminar la frase, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos._

 _-Y ustedes están bien, es lo de menos-sonrió._

 _De pronto los sonidos que indicaban los latidos de John comenzaron a ser más pausados, ambos adultos sabían que significaba._

 _-Oh John, no-sollozó su esposa._

 _-Te amo Metalicana-sonrió._

 _-Y yo a ti-le sostuvo la mano, sus lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro._

 _-¿Papá?-preguntó asustada Juvia._

 _-Hazle caso a mamá, cielo-miró a su hija._

 _-Sí-contestó ignorante a lo que venía._

 _-Y Gajeel-volteó a verlo-, cuida de tu hermana por mí ¿sí?- y por primera vez, el niño lo vio llorar._

 _John siempre fue alegre y por eso mismo fue que se sorprendió cuando las gotas saladas salieron de sus ojos._

 _Los parpados le pesaban y poco a poco los fue cerrando, el ruido de la máquina ahora indicaba que sus latidos se habían detenido._

 _-¿John? ¡John!_

 _-¿Qué le paso a papá?-cuestionó la menor, su mamá la abrazó._

 _-Ahora está en un lugar mejor-le respondió._

* * *

-¿Gajeel?-dijo una voz conocida llamando su atención.

-Hola enana-sonrió burlón.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así-frunció el ceño-, ¿en qué pensabas?, te veías muy serio-interrogó Levy.

-En nada-respondió, observó que la peliazul llevaba muchos libros cargando-¿quieres ayuda?

-Puedo sola, gracias-intentó hacerse la fuerte.

-No creo que resistas más tiempo-le quitó los libros-, ¿A dónde los llevas?

-Al salón de ciencias-contestó.

-Pues andando-comenzó a caminar.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-lo siguió.

Durante el camino ella le explicaba porque tenía que llevar todos esos libros al salón de ciencias, la chica hablaba emocionada también de otras cosas pero él dejo de prestarle atención cuando pasó junto a alguien.

-Hey Juvia-llamó a la ojiazul y se detuvo a su lado.

-Gajeel-kun-lo nombró-, ¿no estabas con mamá y el director?

-Estaba, prefiero ayudar a la enana-sonrió burlón.

Observó a su hermana, la joven miraba el suelo apenada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-arqueó una ceja.

-No debiste de haber peleado-comentó triste.

-Te equivocas-la miró serio-, esos idiotas dijeron cosas de ti que no son ciertas.

Su mente viajo a esa misma mañana, recordó que caminaba por los pasillos indiferente a su alrededor hasta que escuchó como tres chicos hablaban de Juvia y decían cosas vulgares por ejemplo: si siguiera siendo virgen pero con su cuerpo no lo creían y seguro que ya se había acostado con un montón de hombres y si fuera así, no les molestaría pagar por sus servicios.

Se enfureció al instante.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ellos y comenzó a golpearlos y así dio inicio la pelea donde rompió una ventana cuando forcejeaba con uno de aquellos imbéciles.

-Pero por culpa de Juvia ahora estás en problemas-apartó su mirada de él.

-La verdad no me importa-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Tal vez si le explicas a mamá porque te peleaste…-sugirió la muchacha.

-No, ella nunca entendería porque lo hice-la interrumpió.

-Pero Gajeel-kun se mete en problemas a diario por culpa de Juvia, no es la primera vez que algo así pasa.

-Ya te dije que no importa-sonrió para tranquilizarla-, así que no te preocupes por mí.

-¡Gajeel!-gritó Levy.

-¡Ya voy!-respondió.

-Juvia te esperará para volver juntos a casa-le avisó la de cabellos azules.

-Está bien-y se fue caminando hacia la otra peliazul.

Después de dejar los libros se dirigió a la salida, donde lo esperaba su hermana, porque eso era ella para él aunque no tuvieran relación sanguínea y por eso mismo la cuidaba como tal.

Se había prometido así mismo cuidar de ella porque John se lo pidió como última voluntad y no pensaba fallarle porque si bien no era su padre biológico, era el hombre que lo crió como si lo fuera realmente.

-Volvamos a casa-le dijo a Juvia.

* * *

 **Hola a todos c:**

 **Por favor díganme que no soy la única que cree que estos dos son como hermanos.**

 **Se supone que la idea del fic se centra en la vida en familia, hace mucho tiempo que sentía una enorme necesidad de escribirlo y al fin lo hice.**

 **Uno menos en mi lista de fics por hacer (?)**

 **Háganme saber que les pareció por medio de reviews y si hay algo que no quedó claro con gusto responderé.**

 **Sin más, me despido por el momento.**

 **Hasta la próxima :3**


End file.
